Within me
by Lilzuki Kisamaru
Summary: She is the only key to her memories, he's the only way she'll recover them, a tide in the cosmos comes to banish all who seek answers, may she retrieve them in time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a Tuesday afternoon, I'm alone. It's cold and damp where I am. I feel as the warm breeze flows through my hair, catching my attention. The large sea of clear blue was beyond me as the pale peach sky moved with time. I was alone in that world. I walked along the water into the stars as ships sailed beneath my feet. No sound came from those ships, it was quiet. I walked along the sea with my own thoughts floating around me:

"Go left." "Go right." "Stop."

Those were the only things I could hear in this desolate world. The stars rose from my feet and covered the cosmos with bright colors of white and blue. The tears of my dreams fell from my eyes. As I looked up I could see him, the one whom I fell in love with under this bright night. He was with another. I yelled.

"Stop! Don't let him deceive you!" I cried more as my tears turned from clear white to dark red, I choked with my words and suddenly; Black.

It was a Tuesday afternoon. I'm alone. The chains and shackles I was connected to pierced through my skin as I gasped in pain. Beneath my feet was a puddle of cold sweat and blood, my legs wet with regret. Looking down on me was a moldy ceiling with the flickering light I call my own. The tears fell from my eyes, they burned my fragile pale skin. I looked forward to see the black figure of my nightmares, removed from my shackles I was thrown to the floor. Slowly, my nightmare crept between my legs. I tried screaming but the dryness in my throat prevented me to do so.

"S-Stoo-" "L-Lee gooo-" Those were all I could make out from my mouth and I cried more. My nightmare leaned in and pushed himself in and whispered one single thing into my ear. "Shhh~" I couldn't move. I refused to move. Time and time again my nightmare pushed in creating a sense of darkness in my life. I didn't know who he was, or why he was, I didn't want to know. My world turned black again.

Here I am again. In this desolate world in the cosmos. The sound of the soft ocean crept into my ears. Walking along the shore I could see that my world has once again changed. Figures of children ran around on the ocean, they all had no faces. I looked into my reflection and saw no face either. Who was I exactly, am I really here. I walked more into this world. Colors of all kinds of palates could be seen, it was beautiful. This world was calm and relaxing I smiled with satisfaction.

"Comes this way." I turned as the voice flowed within the wind. "Follow my voice." I walked towards the wind and looked around for the voice. To my avail, I found nothing.

I awoke again. The shackles and chains were back on me. I was more bruised than before. I looked around with drowsy eyes, a syringe was sticking out of my arm, it must explain my drowsiness. Cold water was dripping from the ceiling. I looked up and opened my mouth, the cool feeling of water felt ecstatic in my throat. The bitter taste of semen and urine was removed from my taste buds. It was the only good situation that had happened to me in a long time. The door slammed open and 3 men came in. I looked up and thought I was saved.

"H-Help..m-me.." I was smacked on the face for talking by one of the men. My conscience was in and out and I could hardly think. They were discussing something, but I could only hear bits and pieces. "Transport-" "Get her papers-" "Sell-" That was all I heard before I blacked out again.

Awakened once more there was as man in front of me, I moved away from him. He had no face and was only a figure of white. His body was illuminated by the sun. He felt as pure as diamond.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to help you." I moved closer and placed my hand on his face. My hand went right through, he was a body of pure light.

"My name is None. I'm here to guild you." He said sitting by my bedside. "How can you help me," I asked, "Does this world even exist." I hesitated with my words trying to find the ones that fit best. It was like a jigsaw puzzle waiting to be solved. Looking through the window the sea of angels flew past. They're fins were as graceful as lace falling from the sky.

"I want to know what has happened to me." I demanded as I looked at None. He crept up to my ear and whispered, "Shhh~"

I was in the back of a car by the time of my other awakening. I was in new clothes and all my bruises and scratches were covered with make up. I looked into the rear view mirror and for the first time in a long time I looked normal. As I looked out the window there was no sea angels, only pitch black. Turning back to the men in front they both wore suits, looking down I was I'm hand cuffs and my ankles were tied. "When we get to the port the boss will handle you as he pleases. " I looked down at my wrists, no amount of make up could cover up the bruises and scars I have obtained. I closed my eyes to preserve my energy, what was left of it at least.

Opening my eyes again I saw None. He was at the window gazing into the twinkling cosmos. I got up and walked over to him.

"If I let you help me, where would we be going?" I asked looking at him. None looked back and smiled, "To the end of course." I smiled faintly and looked back into the cosmos emotionless.

"Go." Was the only thing I said. The room flashed white and my eyes was blinded. I screamed in fear as my whole body and being was being consumed with light. When I awoke once more I was lying on water, the same ships from before were sailing beneath me. Looking up I saw None.

"I am the shiftier of worlds you see, my purpose to shift galaxies as I see fit. You my young lady are special." I was confused on what None was saying and stood up.

"I understand. My name is Y-" I choked on my name and threw up nails. None explained to me that in the world in which I reside in forbids the use of names. Only words could be used.

"Fine then," I started, "My name will be Key." I smiled at None and walked towards the shore. I turned back and saw as the nails were shifting to fish sinking into the water. I couldn't calculate how far None and I traveled. The world didn't seem to move around us as we walked. The stationary waves clashed within themselves, the setting sun was illuminated bright gold making it hard to look at.

"Where is the end None, is it toward my answer or is it towards something else." I asked. None looked at me and kept walking silently, I sighed at his reaction.

Awoken once more I was on a ship heading across the blackened night sea. The air was burning and my wounds ached from it. I was able to walk around since I couldn't really go anywhere. Looking out to the horizon the stars leaned down and kisses my eyes. I started to cry, I haven't seen the outside world in a long time. I was called over by my kidnapper. Obeying, I walked over.

"Yeea was it? My employer wishes to see you." I was escorted to the top deck and there he stood. The man to whom I fell in love with.

"You know you could have just said yes to me. Look at where you are now. All I need was a simple yes!" I stood my ground as he yelled furiously. His actions were in a rampage by the time he was done the room was a mess and I was on the floor beaten and lifeless. I sat up and wiped the blood off my face. I stood up hesitantly looking at my attacker. Later that day I was placed in my own room chained up to the bed like an animal. The shackles were less binding so it didn't hurt as much but frequent rubbing of leather on my wrists stung like fire. I cried at the stinging pain of it, I looked around my room and the scenery was much better than what I was in before. The light was eliminated by lamps , the bed felt of soft cotton, and the pillows of the softest silk. It was that only night I was actually able to get a proper sleep.

None and I were walking endlessly to no where, with each of our steps the world seemed to form around us. Towns, people, lives were being created and formed around us with every step. So elegantly the people moved with the wind, so weightless everything felt around me.

"None, why do these people seem so lifeless?" I asked looking at him. "The people here were created with no actual purpose. No purpose to love, no purpose to do anything. They were created here for you." None explained. I frowned at the thought of the lifeless people living in the lifeless town that was created for me. I wanted to help them. I wanted to reach out to them and tell them to live out there lives as why see fit. But I couldn't.

"The balance of the cosmos must not be disturbed, galaxy's from above will collapse to correct what you have disturbed." None warned as we kept walking. I looked down and watched as the ships sailed beneath me. Grey skies with flashing lights screamed beneath me. A storm was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The warm hugs and morning kisses laid upon my eyes as I awoke the next morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Wait-" I started looking at the shackles. Moving my wrist freely I sat up quickly. I was free. Right when I was about to make a dash for it the door opened. It was one of the guards coming to wake me up.

"You're already awake I see, the boss is sleeping but he wanted you up early. Go shower, I'll get your towels." he demanded walking out of the room. I went over and locked the door and headed into the bathroom. Stripping off my clothes I could see I was used while I was asleep. The bite marks where fresh and I could feel other men's bodily fluids run down my legs. I was certainly uncomfortable. I hoped in the shower and screamed as the hot water touched my skin, the sensation was like salt being rubbed on a fresh wound. I cried and fell to the floor, as soon as I did the door opened. It was the man from before with my towels. He started stripping himself of his clothes and with all my strength I sat up.

"I didn't think I would let you go in alone did you sugar?" he claimed as he stepped in with me. He positioned my face in front of his member. I relentlessly started sucking as he leaned back pleasurably. After a few minutes I made my choice, I wasn't going to take this anymore and so. I bit down hard. REALLY hard. The man yelled and pulled back falling down to the bathroom floor. I stood up quickly and bashed his face in with my foot. I dried myself off quickly and put my clothes on running out to escape. Leaving my cabin I ran into my "employer".

"And where do you think you're going young miss." He stated. The guard came out of my room with a bloody face furious like a bull. I tried escaping but in the end got punched in the face for my actions. I blacked out.

I awoke again with None standing over me. "We have much work to do Key, something is happening and we must prepare for it." I looked around, the sky was crying, angels screamed from the heavens as flashes of gold struck the ground. I stood up dusting myself off and looked at None.

"None what's happening?" I asked cowering in fear. "Someone is trying to stop us Key, I can sense it. Look there," None pointed at a red star in the sky, "Astronous is telling me an intruder has come into this world." I looked up and back to None.

"Who's Astronous?!" I demanded. None didn't answer but instead took my hand and shifted us into a different galaxy from the one we were in. Looking around, the sky was calm, peach clouds drifted in the soft wind. Nymphs soared the sky above us, it was different from before. The ocean was no longer below us, but instead their was cool mildewed grass. I bent down to feel it the softness of the plant, how I've longed for this feel. None stood there and watched as I did, then turning away.

We walked for hours, days, I couldn't tell. Time wasn't exactly an easy thing to keep track of in this world. None was silent to himself and refused to talk. Who was Astronous, and how does he know me. I wanted answers to questions that wouldn't be answered, at the time being, it was hopeless. Finally after walking for so long we stopped in a forest. Light reflected off the crystal leafs of the trees and illuminated the forest. It was out of a storybook, oh how enchanting it was.

"None, where are we?" I asked. None looked at me and smiled softy, "We've arrived at the forest of tears, each leaf represents someones grief and torment within their lives. When a leaf falls the persons torment is over," None explained. I wanted to pluck each leaf off the tree but evidently I didn't know what would happen if I did. None and I spent the remainder of the day in the forest eventually falling asleep.

Coming to my senses I was chained up back in my room to my bed post, my head was throbbing from the punch I have received. Looking around I peered out the window to see the vast sea. The cool blue waves splashed on the sides of the boat rocking the room back and forth,

back, and forth.

I grew sick eventually and puked next to myself, I wanted to cry but I knew it wouldn't help. I sighed and tried to scoot away from my own stomach fluids. My stomach was rumbling loader than jack hammer on cement, the thought of food was such torment. Any desire that I wanted for myself was such torment. Everything was torment. I thought about the Forest of Tears and wondered if I had my own leaf, what would happen if I plucked it. None explained how when the leaf falls the persons torment ends, if I was to pluck my own leaf, would my torment end? I thought about my past until I reached the point of when I couldn't remember no more.

The sky was pink with the rising sun and I sat on the beach watching the tides clash with each other in a loud roaring battle. Those were simple times when it was just my family and I. I was sixteen years old at that time, when the sea battled itself, the sky was a rose blooming in the sun, and I was an ordinary girl. How I got here sadly is all a blur, all I remember is his face. Green eyed, brunette colored hair, and peach pink skin, that was him, the man I fell in love with. When I first met him I thought he was perfect, we hugged, we loved, and we kissed. We we're together for almost two years and that's when it happened. His actions turned from passionate to aggressive, his worlds more cruel than those of a hard life. The rest however, is a blur. Coming back to my senses it was already mid-day, and the ocean was calm. Looking around my sheets were cleaned from my puke and a loaf of bread and water was on my bed side. I reached over and scarfed down the whole loaf, the dryness in my throat was nothing compared to what I felt in my stomach. My stomach was finally full for the first time in days, all my energy however was still gone. I spent the remainder of the day sleeping.

Upon waking up, None was beside me meditating. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, the forest looked dimmer than I last remembered. I shook None to get his attention.

"None whats going on, why is the forest gloomier than before?" I asked. None grabbed my hand the world flashed again, it was brighter than before. The scorching light burned my skin, I was burning from the outside in. Opening my eyes once more None and I were in a different area, I immediately moved away from None.

"None whats going on!? You're not answering any of my questions anymore and I'm worried about where we're going!" I exhaled out of my lungs. None sighed and turned away.

"Astronous is my apprentice, I've only trained him to sense danger and disturbances in the world. I can communicate with him telepathically, its why we've been shifting a lot. Something is not right Key, both him and I can sense it." None explained. I looked around to see lifeless ships alone on the barren desert sand. No matter of life could be seen for miles. Upon looking up to the sky, ships of all shapes and sizes battled barbarically however they were not alone. The red star from before was closer and brighter than ever. There wasn't much time left, None and I needed answers, I needed answers.

Days felt like months and nothing had changed. The red star remained the same, the ships fought with all their might. None looked the same, I looked the same, and I felt the same, no more would I stand this.

"I wont have this anymore None! I'm going back for a while, I need to clear my head." I claimed. None had no opposition to what I had said and let me go. I lied down and cleared my head.

Waking up again in my room upon the boat I looked around, the sun was rising. I've been at sea for 2 weeks. I'm malnourished, pale, and to weak to sit up. I try my best to move, my joints were like rocks clashing together, it just wouldn't work. I doubted him I thought. I doubted None. I hadn't known where I was going anymore, or what I was seeking, it all didn't seem to matter. The shipped however had stopped. I feebly looked around glancing at the frost on my window as cold salt fell from the sky. Slowly I rise from my bed to sit up, I can hardly move anymore on my own anymore. After finally shuffling out of my bed one of the body guards walked in.

"It's time doll face." he stated. Walking over he lashed onto my arm and pulled me into the bathroom, I was given a cold shower and new clothes. Walking out of the boat I glanced around and stared at the sun for the first time in weeks. The air was cold in my lungs but felt fresh in my body. We had landed in the port of Dikson, Russia. The snow on my skin felt so much like the cold sweat from my face back in the cellar I was kept in. I was soon dragged around by two of the guards and loaded into a car, from there I was driven out into the cold mountains of Dzhugdhur east of Siberia. Upon arriving I was checked into an underground sex exchange, otherwise known as a prostitution ring. There my name was no longer Yeea, but Maryanne, or for short Mary. There I worked pleasuring men for 18 hours a day only payed with food and a room of my own. Eight months had past and no dream from my subconscious had appeared, no None, and no more Key. I was losing hope in who I really was.


End file.
